


cardigan

by writing_everyday



Series: folklore [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Folklore, M/M, cardigan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: This is just their story.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: folklore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138340
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	cardigan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100 fic on AO3. Very on brand of it to be Taylor Swift meets Klaine. Thanks to everyone who reads my fics, I wouldn't be here without you.

His dad had been right; joining a club had helped a lot. Kurt didn’t mind going to school as much if he had something to look forward to and he actually had friends or at least people who smiled at him in the halls rather than sneering. Sure, Rachel let her inner diva control her emotions. Artie may be the only other boy and Kurt figured being male was the only thing they had in common but they were still friendly. Mercedes and Tina seemed nice enough though Tina rarely spoke and Mercedes was sometimes too busy arguing with Rachel to notice anything else. 

When Finn joined the club, Kurt had an instant crush. The quarterback of the football team was totally his type. Even if he didn’t like sports in the least. Finn was dorky but sweet. This meant Kurt wasn’t the only one making heart eyes at him. 

Not only did Rachel also have a crush but Finn had a girlfriend. But all of that was last year. Glee was different now or at least it was bigger. 

Kurt still felt like an outsider. Not only in glee but in McKinley. Hell, in all of Lima. He recently came out to his dad and the rest of the glee club. Soon, the whole school knew—most of the town too. His dad had even gotten a nasty call at the tire shop. 

Being the only out kid in Lima was taking a toll on him. He had been severely depressed while still in the closet and now Kurt could feel that darkness creeping back into his brain. 

Mostly he was tired of not having anyone to talk to about this—someone who really understood him. Miss Pillsbury tries but Kurt doesn’t feel comfortable going to her only to be handed a pamphlet about gay sex. Sometimes, he swears she’s shyer about being intimate than he is if her red cheeks are anything to go by. 

Instead, Kurt listened to his friends talk about their boyfriends when they all went to get coffee together. Rachel in her vintage animal sweaters, Tina’s black lipstick, and Mercedes’s sequined smiles. The girls were comforting, always assuring him he’d find somebody. Someday. 

In a few weeks, they’d be right except Blaine Anderson didn’t see it. Kurt picked him out of that crowd on the staircase and knew he was someone special from the moment they touched hands. Finding out Blaine was gay too was like a miracle. 

But Blaine only wanted to be his friend. 

He wasn’t as sure about himself as Kurt had thought. Blaine kissed Rachel and thought himself in a relationship with a junior manager from the Gap. As it turns out, Blaine was just as clueless as Kurt. 

Maybe they were dancing around each other but when Kurt transferred back to McKinley just after they officially got together, Blaine spent every single weekend with him. 

Then, Blaine transferred to McKinley too. He wanted to be closer to his boyfriend yet started spending a lot of time with Sebastian. Kurt didn’t like him. 

Hated going to Scandals and watching them dance together. Hated watching Blaine drunkenly dancing under the streetlights in the parking lot. Hated fighting with him about sex. 

Their first big fight. 

Making up with Blaine was much better. Kissing in his bedroom with hands under his sweatshirt followed by declarations of love and murmured “I’m sorrys.” 

They didn’t hit another bump until New York. 

Secretly, when Kurt came back to Lima with Rachel to see the glee club put on a production of Grease, he was hoping to see Blaine. Even though he was so angry with Blaine for cheating Kurt still knew Blaine was the one person who knew him best. He knew everything about Kurt. 

Kurt wasn’t ready then to forgive him though. He yelled at him and told Blaine that Lima no longer felt like home. Blaine didn’t feel like home. But Kurt knew he was lying to himself. Even when Kurt felt completely betrayed, Blaine still made him feel warm and safe. 

There was never going to be a moment where Kurt didn’t have those feelings for Blaine. He would always love him. 

Blaine didn’t love Eli. He had no feelings for him. It was the rush, the excitement, the feeling of being forgotten that brought them together that night. One singular night. Deep down, Kurt knew that. 

Maybe they were young, too young, to know for sure but Kurt was positive Blaine would come back to him. He’d be standing under the front porch light soon enough. Once the thrill was gone, Blaine had regretted what he did. He’d come back. It would almost be like he had never left. 

It was instantaneous for Blaine. Right after it happened, he knew he fucked up. A huge mistake. Nothing was worth losing Kurt over. He had made that all clear to Kurt. 

They spent some holidays together: Christmas and Valentine’s Day. Kurt always knew he was working towards forgiveness with Blaine, not forgetting him. 

The day Kurt decided to fully forgive Blaine was near the end of his first semester at NYADA. Another visit to McKinley. Partly to get his mind off of his dad’s doctor appointments, partly to see some old friends, and partly to spend some time with Blaine. 

Kurt was watching him from their table by the window. They had gone to the Lima Bean and Blaine bought their coffees. He was wearing a maroon cardigan and a black bow tie. In short, Blaine was adorable. 

“I know you’re worried about your dad,” Blaine said, setting down their coffees, “but I’ve kept my promise. I’ve been watching out for him.” 

“He told me.” Kurt smiled. “Thank you.” 

“I’d do anything for you. I hope you know that.” 

Blaine grabbed the hand not wrapped around his coffee cup. He knew they’d work it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Stars Around Scars is another fic of mine inspired by this song but they are not related. But if you really like the song cardigan, or just love my writing, I suggest checking it out.


End file.
